For You I Will
by Dragonfly Zero
Summary: A dangerous situation leaves Connor with his feelings for Abby in the open. Again. Conby. Twoshot. R&R, constructive criticism welcome.
1. Chapter 1

For You I Will

Pairing(s): Connor/Abby

Genre: Drama/Romance

Spoilers: None.

Other: Separate piece of fiction with no spoilers and no particular place of the series. Takes place after Connor has dumped Caroline.

I apologise in advance if anything seems off or OOC at all.

Disclaimer: Dragonfly-Zero does not own any aspect of Primeval.

* * *

The Future Predator prowled around the corner of the corridor, head raised so sensitive nostrils could catch the scent of living prey. The vibrations were minuscule, but the creature could still sense them.

Connor Temple watched it as he backed into a doorway. Abby Maitland, a few meters away, cocked her rifle in preparation to shoot. She was trembling slightly – with good reason. The future predator was a natural masterpiece; the perfect balance between dexterity and strength.

Connor, Abby, and their two team-mates, Stephen and Nick, had been tracking the latest anomaly escapees for two days. There were three of the beasts, all of them Future Predators, although Nick suspected there was at least one more, after a disturbingly recent Mer sighting. One of the Future Predators had been tracked to here – the city mall. Another had been caught the previous day by Stephen, just outside the Forest of Dean. The final one was near a reservoir on the outskirts of London. 

Connor glued his eyes to the ugly beast, as its dust-grey skin rippled with muscle and lean flesh. It was four-legged, but it walked bipedal, with its forelegs dangling down towards the floor, like a chimpanzee or gorilla.

Connor sneaked a glance at his colleague, flatmate, best friend and secret crush, Abby. Her bright blue eyes were fixed in a squint as she gazed down the barrel of the gun, concentrating fiercely.

Her mouth was set in a tight line, although he personally preferred it when she was pouting. Like when he hid her pyjamas or refused to surrender the TV remote whilst watching an episode of _Star Trek_, just so that she could switch channels to watch _Friends_. The pout was usually followed by the pleading, and non-too-happy whine of:

"Connooor…stop being so immature."

He wouldn't, of course, wanting to prolong the pout. She would get him back later. By pretending to sell 'Timesplitters: Future Perfect' or 'Oblivion' for his Xbox on Ebay. Fill his shoes with reptile food. Little childish tricks which made his day.

Just as Connor began to relax, dwelling happily on Abby's uniqueness, the Future Predator's head snapped sightlessly towards them. Connor hardly dared to breathe. The Future Predator's head swivelled from side to side, trying to locate them.

"Connor…get over here…" Abby breathed, still staring resolutely down the barrel of the rifle. Connor understood. Even with the doorframe in his way, he was right with in the beast's sonar. He was very exposed, very vulnerable.

Slowly, he shifted, side-stepping cautiously towards Abby. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot.

He could hear Abby's breath behind him, being let out in steady whispers. Carefully, he eased himself into a tiny nook behind her. Now they were both…wedged…in the smallest hole imaginable. It was barely a crack in the wall. Connor had to stoop to fit. Her neck was barely four inches from his face, and he could smell her light scent of vanilla and daisies, with a hint of oriental spices. God. Talk about aphrodisiac.

Suddenly, the Future Predator turned its head, staring right at them. It clicked to itself curiously. Something had disturbed the vibrations in the air. Abby's finger tightened on the trigger. Connor could feel her heart racing.

Everything happened at once.

The Future Predator began to bound towards them, claws on its forelegs extended to rip. A bullet erupted from the gun, the recoil causing the butt to ram into Abby's shoulder and, in turn, Connors collarbone. The bullet smashed into the Future Predators skull. It seemed enraged, but it did not stop.

Connor frowned. What fresh hell was this? Every creature they'd caught so far would have been killed instantly with a bullet to the brain. 

Abby's eyes widened with a combination of fear and shock. She fired the rifle again, the second bullet shattering into the Predators snout. It loped on, relentless.

It was not, Connor noticed, going at any particular speed. It was slow, as though it knew it had won this short battle. There was no need for it to rush. Connor was wishing that it would speed up, get this over and done with. As far as he could see, there was no hope left.

Oh God, where was Nick Cutter when you needed him? He was at the reservoir with Stephen and Jenny, the cover-up girl.

And why, oh why, had Connor volunteered he and Abby to go solo on this hunt, when Cutter had offered for Stephen to go with Abby, and Connor to go with Cutter and Jenny?

Abby was becoming desperate, he could plainly see. She was firing the gun wildly at the creature, as it closed the distance between them. Her bullets ricocheted off walls, blasting into one of the elevators with an explosion of glass.

Things had to get worse.

There was the echoing 'click' of an empty chamber, as Abby used up all her bullets. She shouted a curse, throwing the redundant weapon to the floor. She turned to face Connor, who had managed to stand up straight once the gun had gone. Her eyes searched his hazel ones or a sign of an idea, a plan, anything that would have the faintest chance of saving them. She found nothing, as Connor looked back at her blankly.

"Connor, what do we do?" She asked pleadingly, looking to him for a sign that he was in control of the situation. What a time for a role reversal. Connor was the one who wasn't trusted alone. He wasn't even allowed a gun, in case he shot someone innocent, i.e.: Abby (pure accident. He could swear it).

"I don't…I don't know." He replied. As far as he could see, they were as good as done for. That horrible Future Predator was only meters away now.

Then his eyes fell to the gun, discarded on the ground. A flash of adrenaline coursed through his body at the inkling of an idea. It could have been inspired or stupid.

He turned back to Abby, placing his hands on her upper arms. Even in the circumstances, electricity crackled between them.

"Abby, we probably won't get out of this alive, so I'm going to say this now." He paused for a moment, and watched her reaction. She nodded slowly a gesture for him to continue.

"I, Connor Temple, love you, Abby Maitland. So…uh…in the name of life and death…I do this." 

That sounded like a superhero, Connor thought to himself proudly, as he gently pulled Abby towards him and lowered his head to hers. Their lips touched, and the Future Predator was momentarily forgotten as adrenaline swept through their bodies. 

The kiss was brief, but passionate. As he drew back, Abby watched him pick up the gun. The creature was barely two meters away now; it would be on them in seconds.

He twisted the steel barrel in his hands, before settling with holding it like a tennis racket. It felt cool, strong.

"Connor…what are you going to…!" 

Abby was cut short as the Future Predator, tired of the game, leapt at them with incredible speed. Connor leaned back over Abby to protect her. The Predators claws, razor sharp, raked into his left thigh. Connor yelled in pain, and Abby, behind him, cried out in fear.

Connor, forcing himself to ignore the pain, took a firm hold of the gun, and smashed it into the creature's face. He felt its skull shudder beneath the impact. He was in absolute agony. His thigh was bleeding steadily, scarlet pooling around his legs. He was half collapsed, half kneeling, as the injured limb couldn't support his weight.

As soon as he had hit it, the Future Predator fell to the floor, totally motionless before him. A white-blue liquid trickled out from a dent where Connor had smacked it. Abby moved forwards cautiously, and prodded it with her toe. She was poised to leap back, but it didn't move.

"Is it…dead?" She asked. Connor threw the dented gun to the floor, breathing in ragged gasps due to the pain. He slid down against the wall, pressing his hands against the wound in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding.

"I don't…know…" He replied, voice shaking. Abby turned to him, her eyes widening in alarm.

"Oh my God! Connor! You're bleeding!" She gasped. Connor smiled weakly.

"Just a little scratch…" He joked, trying and failing to bring some humour to the situation. Abby already had her mobile phone out, and was speed-dialling someone.

"I'm calling Cutter. You need to get to a hospital. You've lost tons of blood." She said. She pulled the jacket she was wearing from her shoulders and bound his leg with it, ignoring his protests.

He was beginning to see spots, his vision clouding as he faded in and out of reality. His forehead was beaded with sweat, a detail he only noticed when Abby pressed her palm to it. 

"Connor, stay with me. Stay with me!" She commanded.

"Cutter? Cutter it's Abby. No. Yeah, we found it. Listen a second, Connor's really hurt, it got him and he's losing blood fast. Don't come here, go to the hospital, I'll meet you there."

Abby's conversation with Cutter had been very quick and precise, Connor noticed, in his vague, dreamlike state of mind. Like something else… what had happened before this horrible pain? Ah, yes. The kiss. Lovely. 

His eyes were blurry now, as Abby dialled another number – for an ambulance or something he presumed. After the call, when all she could do was wait, she slid down next to him and put her arms around his neck as he gazed, unfocussed, into the distance.

"Connor…please stay awake…please." She murmured into his ear. 

It was then that he closed his eyes.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

For You I Will - Pt. 2

Connor/Abby

Drama/Romance

Spoilers: None.

Other: Separate piece of fiction with no spoilers and no particular place of the series. Takes place after Connor has dumped Caroline.

This chapter is unadulterated fluff. Pure Conby, especially towards the end.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

I'm also aware that the hospital details may be off.

Disclaimer: Dragonfly Zero does not own any aspect of Primeval, and will not use it for financial gain. Or whatever. The purple crayon t-shirt belongs to 'David and Goliath'. The song featured, 'For You I Will', belongs to Teddy Geiger.

* * *

"Connor…wake up…"

He didn't want to wake up. He'd been having the most wonderful dreams. Of Abby. In that Princess Leia 'Jabba-The-Hutt's-Slave' outfit.

"Come on, lad. Rise and shine."

Groggy and achy, Connors eyes creaked open. The eyelids felt like lead. A face hovered into view, becoming clearer by the second. Scruffy, dirty blonde hair, unshaven cheeks and teal eyes.

"Ah…Cutter…Professor."

He was surprised at the roughness of his own voice. As more came into focus around him, he saw a small television on a stand not too far away. The News was on, and a picture of a man was on the screen.

Hey…wait a moment. Was that him?

The subtitles read 'Man mauled by escaped tiger'.

Cutter followed his gaze and grinned.

"Jenny sorted it all out." He informed the younger man. Jenny. Right. Their government official who covered everything up and stopped people talking about what they'd seen or heard.

"Well it's nice to see you've come to. Abby's been beside herself." Cutter said, smiling a little. Connor was confused. Come to?

"How long have I been out?" He asked, voicing his puzzlement. Cutter sat back in his chair and indicated two tubes feeding into his arm. One was a clear liquid. The other was dark red – blood, he presumed.

Connor realised that he was actually propped up by three pillows, and that his leg was hanging in a sling above him, covered in a layer of thick white bandages.

That was new.

"Two days. Fifty-one stitches in your leg. They thought they might have to amputate." A voice answered from the doorway. Stephen was there, leaning casually against the frame. He was wearing jeans and a white tee. His cerulean eyes were half-closed.

"Abby told us what happened in the shopping centre." Cutter began after a pause. Connor watched him carefully. Was he being thrown off the team for taking such risks?

"The whole smashing-a-Future-Predator-across-the-head-with-an-empty-gun thing." He continued. Stephen cut in with a little sarcasm.

"Not the cleverest thing in the world." He drawled. Cutter gave him a _look_. Connor looked embarrassed.

"Stephen's right, but it saved you and Abby. So you're staying. Just…don't do it again." Cutter advised him.

Connors heart leapt. He could stay! On the team! With Abby!

"Is Abby okay?" He voiced his primary concern. Cutter glanced at Stephen."

"She's fine. Had to be treated for mild shock and a couple of bruises, nothing major. She's been worried about you though." The younger man stated. Connor relaxed back on his pillows. At least Abby was safe.

"When can I go home?" He asked Stephen. Stephen looked at Cutter, who checked his watch.

"The nurse told us as soon as you woke up you could go, so long as you have a willing carer at home." The professor told him with a brief smile. Connors thoughts instantly leapt to his blonde best friend (hopefully more if she took him seriously at the mall.)

"Abby's quite willing." Stephen said, as though reading Connors mind. The student turned his thoughts to the dark-haired man. Wouldn't Abby rather him? Tall, dark and handsome were Stephen Hart's middle names. Plus he was a bit of a rebel. A bad boy; right up Abby's street. Connor was probably a bit too dweeby for her.

"Stephen, get a nurse to let Connors leg out of that sling would you? And bring his clothes and some crutches." Cutter interrupted his train of thought. Stephen raised an eyebrow, before sliding out of the door. As soon as he had gone, Nick looked at Connor. He was deadly serious now.

"Abby told me _everything _that happened in the shopping centre, Connor."

Connor looked at him blankly.

"Even what you said. What you did." Cutter spoke slowly now, meaningfully.

Connors eyes widened.

_"I, Connor Temple, love you, Abby Maitland. So…uh…in the name of life and death…I do this." SMOOCH._

Oh dear.

Cutter nodded, as if reading his thoughts. He looked very stern.

"I hope you meant what you said, Connor. Abby cares for you. It would be cowardly and cruel to hurt her." He told Connor. There was an obvious warning in what he said. His tone was firm, no-nonsense.

_If you hurt Abby, I'll hurt you._

Connor knew what he meant. Abby was the baby of the team. Although as adept and tough as the rest of them, she was still the youngest. Cutter saw her as a little sister of sorts, Connor supposed. They were a family. A warped, messed-up family. Cutter was dad, strong and authorative. Jenny was mum, bossy but strangely caring in a way. Stephen was rebel big brother, moody and argumentative. Abby was cute little sister, cheerful and uplifting. So where did he fit in?

That didn't matter right now, as Stephen returned, talking with a brunette nurse. The nurse unclipped the sling, letting Connors leg down slowly. The blood rushed into it, making it numb for a second. Then came the pain. He winced as the nurse helped him to sit up. She carefully unhooked the drips from his arms, before placing his clothes on his bed and pulling the blue curtain around him while he got dressed. He guessed that Abby brought him some clean clothes after the incident.

He dragged a white t-shirt over his head. On the front was a purple crayon. On the back were the words 'Everybody knows that the purple crayon is GAY.' Abby had bought it for him for his 23rd Birthday/Moving in anniversary present. He had a little trouble getting his jeans over his bandages, but managed it in the end. He slipped a pair of trainers on to finish, and pulled his trademark fingerless gloves on.

"I'm done!" He called. The curtain was pulled back. Cutter smirked at his t-shirt. The nurse handed him the crutches.

"Excellent! I've always wanted to try a pair of these!" Connor grinned, as he hopped around on them. Cutter gave him an odd look. Stephen threw the car keys into the air impatiently. He looked bored.

"Come on, let's go." He suggested briskly. Cutter offered an arm to Connor, who ignored it and carried on skipping around on his crutches.

They made their way out of the hospital, stopping only so that a nurse could tell them when Connor should come back to have his bandages changed and his stitches taken out. Stephens black Nissan Skyline was in the car park. It gleamed as they approached it, and Stephen ran a hand over the paintwork lovingly. They got in, strapping themselves in. As Stephen backed out, Cutter looked at Connor in the sunscreen mirror.

"In case you were wondering," He said over the thrum of the engine, "The Future Predator you got was killed. By pure chance, you managed to smash into its nervous system, killing it instantly. Stephen and I caught the other one, and the Mer sighting was just a seal that had swum too far up river. The anomaly closed." He informed the younger man.

Connor gazed out of the Skylines tinted windows. Children kicked a ball in a park. Couples walked hand in hand. It all seemed so normal. Did any of them have any idea of what was going on? How much danger they would be in if the ARC team wasn't around? Probably not.

They pulled up outside Abby's apartment block. Cutter opened Connors door, helping the student with his crutches. Stephen followed after a second, locking his car. Connor looked around the familiar lobby, with the three shiny silver lifts. It seemed like an age since he had last been at home. He pressed for the lift, and the three of them got in. He chose the third floor, hoping that Abby would be in, seeing as he didn't have his door keys.

The lift doors pinged open cheerfully. Cutter stepped out first, followed by Stephen and finally, Connor. Connor led the way to door twelve; the entrance to the big flat he shared with Abby. Stephen knocked. A cheery voice called from inside,

"Stephen? Cutter? Is that you? The door's open."

Connor pushed the door open and all three of them trooped inside, climbing the long, spiralling black staircase to his and Abby's apartment. Lizard tanks lined the shelves; Abby's punch bag hung from the ceiling, and Connors laptop lay closed on top of a table. A familiar chirp caught Connors attention. He looked up, to see Rex; Abby's pet Coelurosauravus, sitting high up on a lampshade. At the sight of Connor, he began chirping madly. He glided down from the lampshade, landing smoothly on Connors head.

Abby appeared from the kitchen, wearing an apron and cleaning her hands. She didn't look up, still checking her nails.

"Hi Stephen, Cutter. How was…"

Rex gave a particularly loud squawk, causing Abby to look up, presumably to shush him. Instead, she saw Connor.

"Connor!"

The next thing he knew, Connor was almost flung down the stairs, as Abby grabbed him. For such a petite woman, she sure had a lot of strength. Stephen and Cutter shared an amused look, although Stephen placed a hand on Connors arm to steady him.

_I think she can take it from here, _Cutter mouthed to his friend. Stephen nodded, and both of them sidled out, closing the door behind them quietly.

Abby kept her hold on Connor, as she led him to the sofa. Rex chirped, and flew off to his bowl of fruit, seemingly satisfied that Connor was home. The two of them collapsed on the couch. They sat side by side, as Abby untangled her arms from his neck. Connor lay his crutches on the panelled floor.

"How are you feeling?" She asked almost immediately. Connor took his time to think before answering. Well, his leg felt pretty rough, but that was nothing compared to the elation he had at being reunited with Abby.

"Okay. How 'bout you?" He settled for simplicity.

"Fine. Fine." Abby replied. She didn't seem convinced with her answer, and began again, "Well, not really. I've missed you Connor. The little things, you know? The way that you can't catch Rex at night. The way you sit in the rafters with me on Tuesdays, watching a movie. Even the way you hide my pyjamas. This place doesn't feel like home without you in it."

She drew a deep breath after her speech.

Connor listened attentively. He was sure there was a hidden message in what she just. There always was, with women. There was a long pause, in which Rex could be heard munching on his fruit, while the radio buzzed in the background. Connor listened to the song for a moment.

_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
Round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you.__confidence__ I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will_

_Forgive me if I stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
A thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall_

Ah. Teddy Geiger's 'For You I Will'. A song Connor hadn't heard since…his college years.

"Connor…do you remember in the mall…you did something?" Abby asked quietly. Oh God. Déjà vu or what? At least this time there was no Caroline to interrupt.

"Um…yeah…I did something."

This WAS déjà vu!

"You said something too, right?"

He needed to sort this situation out. Properly. Not just screw around.

"Yep. I think I did." He replied. Abby looked at him. Truly looked at him, as though she was searching for something inside him. Her crystal eyes said _don't mess around with me, Connor Temple._

"Did you mean any of it?"

This was where he had gone wrong last time, with all that denial rubbish.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you_

"I don't say things I…don't mean, Abby."

There. He had said it. She could reject him if she wanted. At least it was finally out in the open, not some unspoken rift between them, like before.

Abby sat in silence for a second more, mulling it over in her mind. Then, very slowly, a little unsure, she placed one hand on his knee – his good leg, fortunately – and the other one his face. She leaned in, and Connor met her halfway. Their lips touched, heat racing through their connection. Connor put one hand on Abby's back, drawing her deeper into the kiss. The other was made busy in her hair.

_If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room  
I would  
That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you_

Abby pulled back first for breath. Connor watched her face. She looked at him, fighting back a smile, and failing rather miserably.

"Wow." She murmured. Connor grinned, as Rex chirped noisily above them on the rafters. Abby looked up. The bright green lizard was inspecting them curiously.

"Who asked YOU to watch, Rex?" Connor laughed at the reptiles inquiring look. Rex chirped again at the sound of his name, before gliding down onto the back of the couch.

Abby rested her head on Connors chest, arms around him. He put an arm around her, feeling a warm rush of protective instinct for this woman. _HIS woman_, he thought to himself defiantly. They both jumped as Connors mobile began to trill loudly. He stared at it for a moment, as if it was a foreign object. How dare it interrupt he and Abby?

The blonde zookeeper gave him a nudge, pressing him to answer. He gave her a pained look.

"It might be Cutter." She whispered, as though the person on the other end of the phone could hear them.

Well, in Connors opinion, that gave him all the more reason not to answer it. Cutter knew that he and Abby were together. Surely he could guess what was going on – he wasn't stupid.

Still, he reached across to the phone, looking through the plastic see-through cover. It was Cutter. With a sigh, Connor put him on loudspeaker.

"Hey, Connor." Cutter greeted them.

"Hi Cutter." Abby replied cheerfully, waving at the phone from her position.

"Hello to you as well, Abby," Connor could hear the smile in Nicks voice, "I hate to break you two up, but we've got another anomaly. We've had three reports of large, lice-like creatures coming from a basement near Hyde Park.

It should be a pretty easy in-and-out job, but we should check it out first. Abby, we really need you. You too, Connor, if you're up to it. Are you in?"

Abby shuddered slightly. She hate, hate, HATED spiders and creepy crawlies. She glanced up at Connor. He kissed her forehead gently.

"We're in, Cutter." He responded.

"Excellent. Meet Stephen, Jenny and I at ARC. See you later lovebirds."

Connor heard Cutter snap his phone closed. Typical Cutter. Brief and to the point.

Abby rolled her eyes, rising from Connors chest. She stooped, picking up his crutches. She held a hand out to him. He took it, pulling himself unsteadily to his feet. He took the crutches, and, to his slight amusement, Abby, devoid of a hand to hold, looped her arm through his.

As they made their way out of the flat, Abby poked Connor gently. He looked down at her.

"Connor…I just wanted to say, I feel the same about you. What you said in the mall. I'm the same okay?" She told him. Connor felt his heart swell, and a smile spread across his face. Abby…Abby was amazing.

"So…we're together now, yeah?" She asked hopefully. Connor nodded.

"Yeah. Together. Together forever."

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will_

* * *

Fin.


End file.
